


kitchen haircuts

by mbeep



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, haircut, idk its just cute, kurapika is touch-starved, leopika - Freeform, there is literally no conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbeep/pseuds/mbeep
Summary: It's Leorio's day off from work and Kurapika realizes he needs a haircut. Then Leorio realizes Kurapika also needs one. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	kitchen haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have ever written like this but the idea's been in my head ever since I started HXH. I'm new to formatting and stuff so it'll probably be weird here. Also I projected onto Kurapika for this. Please enjoy! ^~^  
> UPDATE: @/ajculaaation (lmao) on tiktok made some amazing art for this you should check it out!

The warm sun shone through the couple’s barren window. Free from interference from any curtains or shades, because Leorio insisted on keeping the apartment as bright as possible for his boyfriend who barely ever went outside except to work. And even then, the sun was far gone.  
Kurapika woke up first, he had been waking up early as of late for no good reason at all. Or maybe it was so he could admire how the rising sun made Leorio’s tan face glow like something directly from Heaven. Kurapika brushed his hand through his boyfriend’s hair.  
“It’s getting long,” Kurapika whispered as to not wake up the sleeping Leorio in front of him. He had worked a 24-hour shift the day before and was definitely exhausted. But the good thing about 24-hours shifts was that Leorio got two full days off from work after them.  
This happened once a month and Kurapika always made sure that he never took any jobs on those days. He looked back down at Leorio’s face. ‘Pretty,’ he thought to himself. Leorio must have read his mind because he woke up immediately after.  
“Good mornin’, sunshine,” Leorio said in his soft morning voice, rolling over to look at Kurapika. A smile spread across Kurapika’s face. That never got old.  
“Your hair is getting long again,” Kurapika said, still, brushing his hands through it.  
“Huh? Do you wanna cut it again? It has been a while,” He suggested. Kurapika nodded and hopped out of bed. He was wearing one of Leorio’s old t-shirts, something he always did when he worked long shifts. Leorio wore so much cologne that the scent lingered in his clothes even after they had been washed.  
The shirt engulfed Kurapika, covering him down to his thighs. He put on some sweatpants and walked into the kitchen. He would let Leorio sleep a little longer, he deserved it.  
Kurapika took one of the mismatched and slightly broken chairs from the dining room and put it over an old towel he had thrown on the kitchen floor.  
“Oooooh loverboy!” Kurapika rang out from the kitchen jokingly. He wasn’t one for pet names but one would slip out every now and again.  
Leorio slothed out of bed, still half asleep, walking the short (15 feet) distance from their bedroom to the kitchen. He plopped down on the chair, which made a creaking noise from the sudden weight that had dropped on it. Kurapika stood behind him and ruffled his hair.  
“Arms up!” he commanded, and then slipped Leorio’s sweatshirt off of him. As to avoid any hair falling into it and scratching him. No other reason.  
Kurapika had placed a little mirror in front of Leorio’s chair so he could see everything. “Pretty,” Kurapika said. But out loud this time. Leorio scoffed.  
“The word is actually handsome. But thank you.” Kurapika laughed and splashed some water from the sink onto Leorio’s hair. He wasn’t really sure what the water was supposed to do but they did it at hair salons so he figured it had some purpose. 

\------------------------------

As Kurapika snipped away at his soft, brown hair, Leorio began to doze off. Kurapika started to hum the Kurta lullaby that his mother always sang to him before bed when he was sick. He was starting to forget the words, but he would always remember the tune. He had sung it to Leorio a few times. Especially when he first started working at the hospital and would get sick often.  
Since he didn’t have much hair, Kurapika was done in about twenty minutes. He brushed the hair off Leorio’s shoulders and onto the towel he had placed earlier. He leaned over Leorio’s head to give him a kiss on the forehead to wake him.  
“Do you like it? I might have done too much. Is it okay?” Kurapika asked him. Despite cutting Leorio’s hair for about a year now, he always got nervous when he did it. Even though it would be pretty hard to mess up such a simple cut.  
“Yes, I always like it. Come look at it in the mirror with me,” Leorio said, tugging gently on Kurapika’s arm to guide him to the mirror’s level. Once he was within the mirror’s reflection, Leorio kissed him on the cheek. Kurapika blushed and shot back up. Leorio looked up at him with a dramatic pout.  
“Hey, your’s is getting a little long, t-”  
“Absolutely not Leorio. I’ll get it done at the salon tomorrow,” Kurapika interrupted.  
“But Pikaaaaa, tomorrow is my day off!” Leorio whined. He got up and tried to shove Kurapika into the chair. Kurapika evaded the half-hearted attack from his now-giddy boyfriend and jumped to the other side of the counter.  
“No! You’re gonna mess it up!”  
“You’re so mean!” Leorio playfully stomped his foot on the ground. “Just a trim. Kurapika, please!!” He tiptoed to the other side of the counter where Kurapika was and started playing with his hair.  
“Leorio, I said no, give it up,” he scolded. Leorio continued to play with his blond hair, almost past his shoulders now.  
“But you look like a girl!” Leorio teased. Kurapika punched him softly in the chest. Leorio caught his hand as it hit and opened it up so it layed flat. “But a pretty girl, so I’ll still kiss you. But I still want to cut it.” He dropped Kurapika’s hand and bent down to kiss him but Kurapika started to walk, and then run away as Leorio began to chase him around their tiny apartment.  
They went about seven laps around the living room and kitchen before Leorio’s long legs caught up to Kurapika. The battle ended when Leorio threw Kurapika onto the sofa in their final lap.  
“Gotcha!” Leorio laughed, breathing heavily atop Kurapika. He lifted himself up and looked at the defeated, grumbling, adorable-when-mad, Kurapika beneath him. He planted a kiss on his forehead and stood up.  
“Okay, but only a trim and if you mess it up you have to do something that I choose,” Kurapika reluctantly agreed. Leorio grinned, now intrigued by what losing might mean for him. It was probably just washing the dishes for a week. And he wouldn’t purposefully mess up Kurapika’s hair. Or would he?  
Leorio picked Kurapika off the couch and carried him bridal-style into the kitchen to plop him on the chair. Again, it creaked because of the sudden weight. He pressed Kurapika’s hair down with both hands and looked at him in the mirror.  
“You look very handsome,” He whispered to Kurapika, who blushed. “Arms up!” He said, for the same, completely innocent and pure intentions as his boyfriend had before. He slipped the shirt off of Kurapika. Which was an easy feat due to the size discrepancy. Much to Leorio’s dismay, Kurapika was always more in shape than he was. Leorio’s self-image of ‘beefy hunk' was momentarily lost while he gazed into the mirror at Kurapika’s soft, pale chest.  
He imitated his boyfriend by turning on the tap and flicking water onto his head. His dirty-blond hair then got ever-so-darker and lost its usual volume.  
Leorio began to trim the bottom of his hair so it was just above his shoulders, the way it was when they first met. After the ends were done, Leorio admired his work.  
“You’re finally done?” Kurapika asked. Leorio grinned.  
“No. I can’t see your pretty eyes. How am I supposed to know if you’re angry? I need to do your bangs.”  
“No it’s fine I’ll just clip them to the side. I’m sure Alluka left a hair clip here last time she was here,” Kurapika pleaded.  
“No! I have to finish what I started. Don’t make me chase you around the room again! And I’ll do a good job, I swear!” Kurapika sighed and nodded his head reluctantly. Leorio smiled and straddled Kurapika’s small lap, looking him directly in the eyes. “Just take a little off, Leorio,  
c’mon,” he thought to himself. He winced as he cut off the first piece, about a quarter inch.  
“Why are you closing your eyes? How are you supposed to see what you’re doing? Don’t be an idiot!”  
“Hey, don’t be mean to the guy cuttin’ your hair, hot shot.”  
Kurapika closed his eyes for the duration of the process, even though it wouldn’t make a difference.  
“Can I open my eyes now?” He asked when he felt Leorio get off his lap.  
“I never told you to close them in the first place. But yes, I’m done if that’s what you’re asking.” Leorio brushed the hair off of Kurapika’s nose and cheeks with his big, warm hands. Cupping Kurapika’s face in the process. Though this step wasn’t important for the haircut, it was important.  
Kurapika looked into the mirror and was delighted to see his perfectly straight, perfectly cut bangs. He smiled and looked up at Leorio, who gave him a grin.  
“See, sunshine? That wasn’t so bad after all!” Leorio teased. Kurapika ruffled his hair in the mirror with a big smile on his face. Leorio then realized the condition Kurapika had set earlier. If he messed up, he had to do whatever Kurapika wanted him to do. “W-wait a minute. Don’t you think your bangs are a little uneven?” Leorio lied. Kurapika’s bangs looked fine.  
“Well, no. I don’t think so-. Wait a minute, you’re teasing me, aren’t you?”  
“No, no. Of course not. I think I messed up a little bit! Wasn’t there something you’d make me do if I messed up?” Leorio grinned. Kurapika rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s stupid grin.  
“I hate you. But yes, there is something I need you to do,” Kurapika said, stepping ever so closer to Leorio, who was now blushing. He got up on his tiptoes to whisper in Leorio’s ear. “Can you go grocery shopping with me later?” Leorio’s smile dropped.  
“You have got to be kidding me,” he shook his head as Kurapika laughed at him with a huge smile that was hard to be mad at for very long.


End file.
